


Third Time's The Charm

by gardenofmaris



Series: Shiro's Fuckation Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Day 3 - Punishment"What is it that you were looking for, training like that when you had such strict orders against it? Were you looking for a release?”Shiro’s brow furrowed, his lips parting as his brain went all sorts of directions with that implication. Allura seemed to pick up on this, and her smirk made his brain short circuit.“Kneel.”“...Pardon me, Princess?”“This is an order you may refuse, though if you do, I will find a much less… pleasurable way to punish you for disobeying my orders.”





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> icycoldmoonprincess and thebluewater7 are the only reason I've come this far  
> thanks babes <3  
> also, there's a brief scene of the beginnings of sub drop, but it's blink and you miss it

It had all started with a dislocated shoulder. Shiro had cursed as he laid there on the training room floor, teeth gritted in pain as the room swam in front of his eyes.

He’d pushed himself too hard too fast, and when he’d come out of the cryotube hours later, Allura had announced that they would be docking on a free planet to rest and relax. They would spend their days on the planet and their nights in the Castle, and for the week that they were there, training was prohibited. Shiro had huffed, but nodded. Allura was the Princess, after all, and disagreeing with her in front of the other Paladins would only lead to fractures in the team.

Still, that didn’t mean that he was going to follow those rules himself.

He frowned when the simulation he had going shut down in the middle of his workout. It had just been getting good too. A message popped up, addressing him by name and warning him that he should not be there by orders of Princess Allura. Giving up for the night, he stormed off.

The second night, he got a little farther, and even managed to get a bit of a sweat in, before the simulation shut down again. There was no message this time, but he knew what was happening. The Castle didn’t want him to train, so there would be no training. Frustrated, and with a body full of adrenaline, he punched the nearest wall with his Galra arm. It left a sizeable dent in the wall, and he hung his head, breathing deeply.

“Patience yields focus,” he breathed, forcing himself to calm down. Sometimes, he honestly felt like Keith when he got caught in the middle of a battle like this.

He shook it off and walked back to his room, much calmer than before, only to be startled when he found Allura in his room, sitting primly on his bed with her legs crossed and her arms settled on her knees.

“Princess.”

“Shiro.” She stood fluidly, walking up to him and taking in his disheveled state. “You seem flushed. Are you ill?”

Shiro huffed, shaking his head. “You’re not dumb, so don’t play it, Princess. Just cut to the chase.”

She smiled. “Very well.” Her posture straightened, and though he looked down at her, he felt as if she towered over him. “You have disobeyed my direct orders. You know that I do not take well to that sort of thing.”

“I am sorry, Princess.”

Allura hummed. “Somehow I don’t think you are. What is it that you were looking for, training like that when you had such strict orders against it? Were you looking for a release?”

Shiro’s brow furrowed, his lips parting as his brain went all sorts of directions with that implication. Allura seemed to pick up on this, and her smirk made his brain short circuit.

“Kneel.”

“...Pardon me, Princess?”

“This is an order you may refuse, though if you do, I will find a much less… pleasurable way to punish you for disobeying my orders.”

Shiro gulped, nodding as he kneeled, first to one knee, then on both. He looked up at Allura, body trembling with leftover adrenaline from before.

Allura pressed a hand to the top of Shiro’s head, scratching his scalp. “What word would you like to use in order to signal for me to stop?”

He considered for a moment. “Kerberos.”

“Good.” Her hands ran through his hair, and she leaned down to look at his as she cupped his face. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he licked his lips, eyes wide.

“Now, for your punishment, my beautiful Paladin,” she purred. “As you have been given two warnings, and ignored me a total of three times, you will have the task of making me orgasm three times. The first with your fingers, the second with your mouth, and the third with your cock.”

Shiro groaned, mouth already watering at the idea of Allura riding his face, his fingers, bouncing on his cock. He imagined the wet heat of her around his cock, gripping him tight and making him come.

“Oh, my sweet Paladin. You seem to forget that this is a punishment. You will not only have to work and bring me to orgasm, but you will not be allowed to orgasm until tomorrow morning when  _ I  _ give you permission. Is that clear?”

Oh god, he was going to die.

“If you wish to safeword out, I am sure that we can find many lavatories that need cleaning.”

Shiro shook his head adamantly. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

He  _ really was _ going to die.

The Altean cock ring around him kept him hard and willing, and so so close yet so so far from orgasm.

Meanwhile, Allura was having the time of her life, three of Shiro’s fingers pumping in and out of her dripping cunt slowly as he rubbed gentle circles around her clit. His mouth was on her breast, suckling softly as his other hand explored her body, getting to know every sweet spot of her skin.

“Good boy,” she moaned, fingers threading through the white hair at the front of his head and holding him close. His body tingled with the praise, and he rutted against the sheets as her moaning became louder and higher pitched, more breathy and desperate. He felt her cunt clenching around his fingers, spasming as her body got closer to orgasm, and he wanted to desperately to bring her there, to see her pleasured.

“ _ Yes _ ,” she gasped, finally coming around his fingers, and he pulled away just in time to see the blissed out look on her face, eyes closed, mouth open. He wanted to bring that look to her face again and again.

He eased his fingers out of her slowly, watching her gasp and moan softly as he did. The fluid on his fingers was thick, transparent and tinted a little blue. It smelled sweet, almost flowery, and he brought his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed as flavors burst in his mouth. He moaned around his fingers, tongue swirling around the cool metal of his fingers. Allura watched him with hooded eyes, beckoning him forward with a finger.

He followed it willingly, letting his fingers drop slowly as he crawled up her body. He nosed at the corner of her mouth, silently asking for a kiss. She turned her head, denying him, and he whimpered softly, frowning.

“Shh, my Paladin,” she murmured, running a hand down his back. “Not quite yet. You haven’t earned a kiss yet. You’ll have earned one when your lips are dripping with my come.”

Shiro whined softly, nodding. “Please, Princess, can I pleasure you with my mouth?” he begged.

She smiled, and he knew that he’d done as she wanted. “You may, my beautiful Paladin.”

Her hand was firm on his head as he pushed his head down to her cunt, wrapping her strong legs around his neck as she brought his mouth down to eat her out. He did so with fervor, licking and sucking at the fold and crevices of her pussy, moaning softly at the taste. It was unlike any of the other girls he’d eaten out before, and he had to say, he could easily see himself becoming addicted to the taste.

“Yes, right there,” she moaned, as his tongue swirled around her clit. He traced some patterns around it idly, before dipping down to her opening, where the concentration of fluids was the highest.

By now his chin was dripping, and he gripped her thighs tightly with his hands, holding them close to his shoulders, though Allura showed no signs of letting them fall any time soon. By the time he let his tongue trail back up to her clit, playing pattern after pattern onto it, her legs were starting to tremble.

Shiro ate Allura out with increased fervor, moaning into her sensitive skin to push her even closer to the edge. He was surprised when she seemed to fall off of the edge even more quickly than before, so unlike human women, who needed to be pushed further and further before their second orgasm could be reached.

Still, he loved licking up every little bit of come that was dripping out between Allura’s legs, lapping at her cunt like he was starved for it, even going so far as to suckle softly on her labia. He continued at it until she was oversensitive and shaking, pushing his head away and pulling him up.

“You’ve been such a good Paladin for me,” Allura purred, face flushed a deeper brown than normal. Her eyes were bright, alive, and she reeked of sex.

They both did.

“You must be so aching to come.” Her hand trailed down to his hard, aching cock, all but forgotten in his aching fervor to bring pleasure to his Princess, pumping it a few times and swiping her thumb across the leaking head.

Shiro gasped loudly, dropping his head into the crook of Allura’s neck and gasping, bucking his hips into Allura’s hand pitifully as he sobbed once. “Princess,  _ please _ .”

“Shh, my Paladin. Don’t complain. It’s not becoming of you.” She used her other hand to coax his head up, until they were face to face, and pressed her thumb into his bottom lip. “I think I promised you a kiss, didn’t I?”

Kissing Allura was heaven, and though his mouth was still overwhelmed with the taste of her come, the texture of her tongue, her lips, it all had his head spinning. She ran her teeth softly against his bottom lip, licking her lips as she pulled away.

“I can taste myself on your lips, Paladin,” she whispered.

Shiro blushed, ducking his head to press a kiss to her collarbones.

“You remember that you still have to make me come once more, right, my obedient Paladin?”

His hands clenched into the sheets beside Allura, and he exhaled hotly over the skin of her breast. How he’d be able to fuck her and make her come that way without being able to come himself, he didn’t know.

Still, he wasn’t about to safeword out.

“Yes, Princess.”

“Good boy.”

She ran her nails lightly down his side, before maneuvering them so that her legs were hitched around Shiro’s hips. Allura reached down, grabbing his cock and positioning it so that the tip of it was pressing at the opening of her pussy.

“Fuck me, Shiro.”

Shiro kissed her as he pressed in, and he savored the tiny little gasp she gave, her hips hitching as her body stretched to accommodate his cock. She was tight, hot, wet, and Shiro thought that if it weren’t for the cock ring, he might have come on the spot. He let out small, hot puffs of air against her neck as he began to move his hips, pressing kisses up and down her pulse point.

“Allura,” he moaned, hand finding hers and lacing their fingers together.

“Yes, Shiro.  _ Yes _ ,” Allura answered, body meeting his thrusts.

She arched up into him, her free hand clutching onto his shoulder blade as if it were an anchor. Her nails dug into his scarred skin, and he barely felt the sting of it as his hips mindlessly kept seeking pleasure in her body.

He let one of his hands trail down, finding her clit and rubbing in the same gentle way that he’d found that she liked earlier. Allura’s gasps betrayed how much closer that got her, and he smiled into her skin as he kept fucking her, kept kissing her and biting small marks into her neck.

“Princess, are you close?”

“Almost, Shiro. Just. Faster,” she gasped.

He complied, speeding up his hips and hand, focused only on her pleasure. His was secondhand right now, only relevant in the morning when his punishment was over. Right now, everything was about Allura. Shiro kissed down to her breast, licking softly at a nipple before nibbling  on the nub of skin.

Allura gasped, and he soothed the skin by sucking softly, massaging the skin around it with his hand as his mouth and tongue worked the skin. The Princess arched her back, letting out one final cry, and came.

Shiro bowed his whole body into hers as she came around him, the walls of her cunt pulsing around his cock, trying desperately to milk him, though he couldn’t give anything. His mouth opened and shut soundlessly, and he waited it out before slowly pulling out.

He collapsed next to Allura, pressing up against her and rutting up against her hip desperately. “Princess, please,” he begged.

She tiredly pushed him off, shaking her head. “You agreed to certain terms, and you will uphold those. This is a punishment after all. Now go to sleep. I’m tired.”

That stung him. He pulled away from her, turning his back on her and closing his eyes. It was a nasty way to get pulled out of subspace, sure, but it wasn’t the only time it had happened.

Allura seemed to notice that something was off, because she turned over, and suddenly Shiro felt her warm hands pressing into his back.

“Shiro. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Princess. You’re tired. Go to bed.” His voice was tired, clipped.

“I’ve hurt you somehow.” Allura’s voice was no longer tired. Instead, it was now alert, curious. “How have I done so?”

Shiro shrugged. “On Earth, humans just tend to be a lot more affectionate and caring after they bend someone to their will so much. It’s nothing.”

Allura’s hands ran down his sides, his arms, through his hair, and she began to press kisses to every piece of skin that she could see. “I apologize, my beautiful, amazing, wonderful Paladin. I am unused to such things, I admit. However, I will not forget such a thing ever again.”

Oh, how he wanted to stay upset. But her sweet touches and kisses were intoxicating, and he could tell that she legitimately hadn’t known, that it had been a true accident on her part. He turned in her arms, letting her envelop him in them, and it was easy to fall asleep in them when she spent so much time soothing him with sweet terms of endearment and loving kisses.

…

He woke up to warmth, to sun darkened skin, to white flowing hair, and to tangled sheets. During the night, he’d lost his erection, but now, staring at a sleeping, naked Allura and remembering the release he’d been denied the night before, it was starting to come back in full force.

Allura’s eyes fluttered open as he shifted next to her, and he smiled down goofily at her as she bid him a good morning.

“Good morning, Princess.”

He crawled over her, leaning down to kiss her deeply. “My punishment is over, isn’t it?”

She hummed, returning the kiss with heat and hooking one of her legs with his. “So I suppose it is. Still, do you think you’re up for a challenge?”

Shiro tilted his head to the side, weighing his options, and finding that he liked them when he stared down at the beauty beneath him.

“I think I am, Princess.”


End file.
